


Popcorn and Cannibals

by oneblacksheep



Series: Murder Husbands on Tumblr [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Well - Freeform, alluding to it anyway, and basically at the end, cuddles and adorable things, hannibal eating popcorn, mentions of it tho, oh gosh hannibear is a nickname in this, some of it at least, sort of, supah fluff, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Hannibal out to the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation between MagicalMysterySloth and myself of tumblr created this. Actually, everything in this series is a love child of writings between us tbh

"Will, I haven't even had time to gel my hair!" Hannibal halfheartedly protested as Will impatiently dragged him out of the house. "Oh, you'll live, besides, your hair is kind of cute when you leave it be, Hannibear." 

Hannibal only huffed as he started the car, Will buzzing with excitement next to him. 

Their dates were often never planned, merely spur of the moment ideas, either from petty fights, boredom, or after one fucked the other senseless the night before.

*

"C'mon, just try one piece." Will tried to convince his husband to eat popcorn with him, only to have Hannibal turn his nose up at it. Will knew better than that. Hannibal was a closet popcorn lover, it would just take coaxing. "Awe come on Hanni, one bite, just try it, for me? Please?" Hannibal found it harder and harder lately to say no when Will gave him those puppy dog eyes, only illuminated by the large theater screen. "Fine." He sighed, though very happy Will had begged him. Popcorn was one of his few guilty pleasures, him being a man not believing in any such thing as a 'guilty' pleasure. When Hannibal began eating more and more of the popcorn, Will just shook his head and kissed Hannibal innocent enough, smiling as he licked away the salted buttery taste from his lips. 

*

Will tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't help the breathy chuckles that escaped his mouth as they left the theater, Hannibal at the snack counter asking for a to-go cup of popcorn. He only got a glare in return as the walked out of the doors, the night growing and wearing a half moon since they had entered the building. 

"I don't know what you find so humerus in this." Hannibal sighed exasperatedly as they made their way to his car. Will only grinned and grabbed his hand, the one not protectively holding his popcorn, away from him for that matter. "You're such a drama queen, Hannibear." Will muttered as they got into Hannibal's vehicle. "Yes, but I am your drama queen." Hannibal breathed out with a tiny smile, pulling Will close and kissing him with much more passion than should be in a movie theater parking lot. 

"How much do you love me?" Will suddenly asked, they still were parked while Hannibal ate his popcorn, grimacing at his own behavior. "More than words could ever say, darling." Hannibal answered. Will smirked and asked, "Even enough to throw your popcorn out of the window?" and without a moment of hesitation Hannibal looked at him and with all seriousness, "William, I would throw my popcorn away in an instant, I would never even touch one sinful kernel ever in my life again just to prove how much I love you." 

Such big talk, Will thought. "Then do it." He smiled simply, trying not to laugh at Hannibal's reaction. "B-but Will, I-I, okay-" But before Hannibal could roll down his window Will burst into laughter and leaned in to kiss his nose, "I was only joking Hannibal, keep your popcorn." Will thought he'd laugh again at the relieve sigh from his partner, but found himself far more interested in kissing along Hannibal's jaw and neck. 

Hannibal nestled his popcorn box, with the up-most care, in between the gear shaft and console. 

"I don't know how you're expecting me to drive with my precious boy dong such naughty things." Hannibal gently chided as Will unbuttoned his shirt, trailing his kisses lower down Hannibal's chest. "Try." Came Will's muffled reply, hastily trying to unzip Hannibal's pants while keeping his mouth around a hardening nipple. Hannibal let out a satisfied sigh but knew he'd have to stop this regardless, "My dear, as much as I want to please you and let you have your way, I could never forgive myself if I were to lose control, and if something were to happen to you, life would no longer carry meaning."

Hannibal felt Will's smile as he trailed lower and lower down his abdomen. Making a quick decision, Hannibal all but threw Will into the backseat, then quickly climbed to position himself on top of him. The older man began laying kisses all over Will's body, gently rocking his hips against Will's, nipping at his lover's throat. He only stopped when he heard a soft laugh come from Will, looking up to see his eyes shining bright, reflecting the moonlight pouring through the car. "What?" Hannibal asked a bit disheveled. Will smiled as he ran his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

"It's just, this reminds me so much of when we were dating." Will began, placing soft kisses onto Hannibal's chest, his shirt hanging open. "When you'd drag me out of classes during breaks, take me to the backseat of your car, and leave me a quivering pile of bones beneath you, expected to return to class and continue lectures as if my mind hadn't just been blown, and in many cases, my body." Hannibal smiled into the kiss Will left on his lips, looking down at him in complete adoration for remembering when they were dating.

"I also recall times from our dating days." Hannibal countered, licking the shell of the younger man's ear, gently biting it, getting a soft moan from his darling. "You would pull me out of my office, knowing I only allotted a fifteen minute wait period between patients, and have your way with me right in the backseat of your car. I remember I debated killing you many times in those days, for making me return to my patients after sticky fumblings in the backseat, blushing and sweating, covered in the thick smell of sex, giving me no time at all to appreciate the gift of your body laid out before me, and many times on top of me." 

Will couldn't stop himself as he kissed down Hannibal's neck, letting his hands pull down his pants, and quickly working on his own. "I can't believe you remember that." Will breathed into his ear, getting a huff from Hannibal, "I lost a couple patients due to my lack of focus during that time, of course I would remember such rude behavior." Just as Will was about to sass Hannibal off, at the same time, dipping his hand into Hannibal's waist band, a tap came on the window. 

They both looked up, frightened looks covering them, mouths hanging open as a blushing officer made hand signals for them to move along and get out of the parking lot. Hannibal growled as he unceremoniously got back into the driver's seat, speeding to get home, all the while Will laughing, hugging around his neck, still in the backseat behind him.

*

"You left your popcorn out there." Will announced, as if it was an epiphany. 

Hannibal didn't even pay attention, head still fuzzy from sex. He laid half way of the bed, his head hanging off, while Will laid sprawled out half way on top of him, and his legs dangling off the bed, a sheet barely covering them both. 

"I don't give two fucks about popcorn right now, sweetheart." Hannibal breathed out, chest still heaving. 

Will, ever energetic and easily excited immediately rolled on top of him, kissing him at an awkward angle with Hannibal still halfway off the bed. "What rude language, my dear." He chided, doing his best Hannibal accent. The older man only groaned and Will kissed two overly sensitive nipples. "Although popcorn would be better than my careless husband right now." He added with a grin, keeping that grin even as he yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain as Will bit down.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also, if you guys have any crack/fluff stuff you'd want to happen, and can stomach my horrid writing, feel free to leave some prompts c:


End file.
